Brand New World
by Keiratenshii Nightingale
Summary: The Mugiwara Crew got transported to another world after claiming Ace's Devil Fruit, that's not all but they're younger than before! But there's also a bigger problem than that they can't go back to they're real world , What adventures awaits the Mugiwara crew Read to find out... (Later romance and edited)
1. Strawhats vs Marines

Hello my Puppies and Kittens ^^, I revived this story, muahahaha! Anyways I'm still going to continue the other one , I just feel like reviving this story *feeling like Dr. Einstein who revived frankenstein* And one last reminder I'll create some attacks coz' I don't know much. the characters are a little bit OOC i think.  
Warning: I don't own neither One Piece nor Fairy Tail,  
They belong to their respective authors :D.

* * *

Another normal day at the Sunny, is it?  
+Normal POV+  
"Nyaaaaaaaaaaa... I'm huuuuuuungryyyyy..." Luffy said while waiting some fish to bite his bait.

"There's no food until you haven't catch any fish!"Sanji said to Luffy.

"My lovely angels, here are your snacks~" Sanji said serving Nami and Robin ice creams. "

Thanks Mr. Cook." Robin thanked Sanji. " Anything for my lovely princesses~" Sanji said with heart in his eyes.

"Hey that's not fair! Why don't we have ice creams!" Usopp complained.

"Yeah. So unfair..." Chopper and Luffy said in Unison.

"Well, you ate Nami-swan and Robin-chwan's breakfast and also it's Luffy's fault that there's no food!" Sanji shouted.

"Mr. Doctor , you could have mine." Robin said smiling and handing her ice cream to Chopper.

"Are you sure Robin?" Chopper asked and Robin nodded.

Chopper took the ice cream to Robin and eat it. "B-but Robin-chwan that's yours." Sanji said.

"It's ok , beside I'm not that hungry." Robin said. "My Robin-chwan's so kind heeeaaarteeeed~" Sanji praised and Robin giggled.

"Oi, ero-cook shut your annoying mouth, I can't sleep." Zoro said.

"Just good for you , Marimo!" Sanji said with  
Veins popping in his head. " What did you say eyebrows!?" Zoro shouted to Sanji.

"You in for a fight?!" Sanji shouted back. "Oh I'm in!" Zoro said. And their arguing started.

Suddenly...  
A cannon ball shot the Sunny.  
"Luffy! Prepare for battle , there are marine battleships surrounding us!" Franky exclaimed.

" Marine?" Luffy questioned. "Baka! Your fishing there and you can't see them!?" Nami said smacking Luffy on the head. "Ooooh... Let's prepare for battle then!" Luffy said grinning.

"Hai!" They said in unison.

"Strawhat Luffy! Surrender yourself! We have already surrounded you and the Marine admirals are coming here soon!" A random marine soldier said.

"Then we'll fight you!" Luffy said earning sweatdrops from his crewmates.

"Luffy let's surrender we have no escape , we don't have any colas left!" Nami shouted to Luffy shivering.

"Cat-burglar Nami is right strawhat, surrender yourself before you are dead." A man said not caring anything.

"Kizaru!?" The strawhat crew said in unison. "Fujitora and Akainu!?" They again said in unison again." Oi Akainu, fight me your the one who killed my brother!" Luffy said angrily.

"Eh? Kill them first before us." Kizaru said calmly pointing to the marine soldiers.

"Fine!" Luffy said agreeing.

"Let's kick some asses!" Luffy said to his crew and they nodded.

"**Gomu gomu no: Gattling Gun**!" Luffy said attacking bunch of soldiers.

"**Twin dragon: slicing tornado**!" Zoro said attacking and slicing marine battleships and marine soldiers.

"**Diable Jambe**!" Sanji said kicking marine soldiers.

Nami attacked her opponents by his lightning clouds and they are now paralyzed.

"**Pop green: eating plant**!" Usopp said sending a plant eating marine soldiers then he runs." What a scary plant." Usopp said.

"**Horn point**!" Chopper said attacking his opponents with his antlers.

"**Mil fleur.**" Robin said slapping his opponents hard.

'_**I wonder how hard Robin's slap is'**_ Usopp , Nami and Chopper thought. "**Sleep**" Brook said playing his violin in a sleepy tone.

"** Nipple Beam**" Franky said attacking.

"Impressive." Kizaru said. And they fight and fight until the Mugiwaras are already tired."Tired already? Awww... I was expecting more than that."Kizaru said.

" Are you gonna surrender now?" Akainu asked simply.

"No." Luffy said getting shocked looks.

"What!?" Akainu said.

"I said no because I'd rather die in a fight than surrender myself." Luffy said grinning.

" You left us no choice then." Fujitora said.

The marines are now ready to attack when a very very very bright light came, and also faded." The mugiwaras escaped!" Akainu said.

"Kizaru where are they!?"Akainu said blaming Kizaru for what happened.

" I cannot do such light like that." Kizaru said simply then Akainu just sighed

." Atleast they're gone for now, let's head back to the marine HQ." Akainu ordered.

* * *

How was it so far? Like it or not? Please review^^ (by the way I'm not gonna tell who to pair with the strawhats~ find them out yourselves xD I'm so bad :3 and there's only one main pairing , I love crack pairings so much xD) The original story is at quotev but I am also the one who wrote the story.

**Hai= yes**


	2. Where are we?

Don't complain if I put Robin's POV most of the time, Robin is my favorite character in One Piece.

Warning: I don't own neither Fairy Tail nor One piece they belong to their respective authors.

* * *

+Robin's POV+

There was a bright light or rather a very very bright light... I slowly opened my eyes and I saw everyone not awake and young?

"Where are we?" I said looking in the forest.

" Your in the forest of Magnolia, Fiore and also known as Earthland , Robin." A mystery voice said.

"Why are we here? And are we still in Grand Line?" I asked.

"No." The mystery voice answered. Then my crew mates started rising one by one.

"Hnnnnn... Where am I?" Nami asked rubbing her head.

"Magnolia, Fiore also known as Earthland and that's not Grandline." I answered.

"What!?" My crewmates said surprised.

"You should be thankful that you are given a second chance to live." The mysterious voice said.

"But why are we young?" I asked and my crew mates are shocked that they just realized it now.

"So you can be free not like your childhood." The mystery voice said.

"Oi. Who are you!? And where are you!?." Luffy asked/yelled.

"I can't tell but I do know your ages, magic and form. Luffy is 11 years old and uses elemental magic and maker magic, Zoro is 13 years old and uses re-quip magic ,Sanji is 13 years old and uses Fire-make and Ice-make magic, Usopp is 12 years old and uses earth dragon slaying magic, Nami is 11 years old and uses water dragon slaying magic , Chopper is 1 month old , Nami's exceed and can only fly. Robin is 16 years old and uses Fire demon slaying magic, Franky is 19 years old and uses Diamond Dragon Slaying magic , and Brook is 80 years old and uses Music magic,** but Mugiwara you can still use your former ability.**The **Devil Fruit users can't swim but your weakness isn't sea water anymore, yet the devil fruit users can still use their ability** and the Dragon Slayers weakness are transportations except for Nami for she is a water dragon slayer." The mystery voice said.

"Is there a way back?" Nami asked.

"I'm afraid but no." The mystery voice answered.

"There are things here , find the one that has your name in it and Dragon Slayers have their own exceeds but Nami already has her own. There's a book over the tree , you must read it to understand the environment here. Now I must go." The mystery voice is gone.

"There are the things the mystery voice said!" Usopp pointed to the tree. There are names.

They head to where Usopp pointed their things.

" Mr. Doctor I'll carry yours." I said to Chopper.

"Ok" he answered.

"What's an exceed?" Nami asked me while carrying her things.

" Wait I'll read, an exceed is fated to be a dragon slayer's friend or follower." I read "Oh , now I understand." Nami said.

"Now I know why Chopper is a flying cat." Luffy said grinning.

" What's your things Robin and since when did you have a tattoo like that?" Luffy asked and I looked at my arm.

"I don't know..." I said it looks like black fire it's long starting from my shoulder blade ending in my hand , It twirls around my shoulder down to my wrist and at my hand it's blazing fire and it's also color black .

" Never mind, what's your things Robin mine is a Golden necklace with diamond see!" Luffy happily said to me and I giggled. "Maybe I should wrap this around my left arm." I then wrapped the bandage cloth around my left arm.

"Everyone! You have your things now with you!?" Nami shouted/asked.

"Hai!" They shouted in unison I just nodded my head.

"Oi, Nami! How could we live?" Zoro asked Nami.

"Franky make diamonds!" Nami said and Franky nodded, "Diamond tree!" Franky said and a tree growing that's made of diamonds .

"Franky how did you learn that?" Chopper asked. "I tried to manipulate my magic." Franky answered.

"Never mind that now let's pull this tree and sell it!" Nami said then Franky pulled the tree.

"Let's go out in this forest." Luffy said running to a path. We followed Luffy and there's a sign "Welcome to Magnolia!"

___** Unknown Place**___

"Your Majesty Nocturna is back." a castle guard said to the king.

"I see." the king said.

"And she wish to talk with you, your majesty." the castle guard continued.

"Let her in." The king said.

"As you wish your majesty." The castle guard said walking out of the king's throne room.

(outside of the throne room.)

"His Majesty said, you may come in Lady Nocturna." The castle guard said, then Nocturna just walked in the throne room.

"Nocturna, you didn't show yourself to the infamous pirate crew, right?" The king said.

"Yes, your majesty." Nocturna said.  
"Good."

"I just don't get it that why did you, let them have their second chance of living and have such magic like that."

" It's because one of them is my child Nocturna and I know that you know that."

"I know but why all of them?" Nocturna asked in confusion.

"My child would be lonely again if I did that and the result is that he/she would not talk to me and be angry."

"Understood, sorry for my disrespect, your majesty, I should go now." Nocturna said almost heading out.

"Wait!" The king shouted.

"You need something King Edward?" Nocturna asked turning back.

"Please guard my child Nocturna and also tell Lunaria about guarding my child." The King said.

"Anything for the best, King Edward." Nocturna said going out of the throne room.

(outside the throne room)

Nocturna is heading to the Angel's Room

(inside the Angel's room)

"Nocturna, did you accomplish your mission that the king gave you?" Lunaria asked.

"yes, and the king would like us to guard his child Day and Night, Luna-san." Nocturna said.

Lunaria sighed and do her **'Magic Mirror Moon' **that can guard the King's Child.

* * *

Who might be the King Edward's son/daughter?

BTW King Edaward is ; Edward Levaincois

Nocturna is Nocturna of league of angels and lunaria is the same :) just search them ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok If you puppies and kittens are wondering what their things are here it is:

Luffy: Magic golden diamond neclace(shape: diamond but the gem inside is circular) , Maker Magic Book, Elementalist Magic Book (Robin will help him) and a weird looking violet bean that will not make him hungry for 1 month.

Zoro: many many armors, Re-quipping book, and an extra ancient katana Usopp: Earth Dragonslaying book, an egg (that has red polka dots) , a bag for the egg and a dragon amulet

Sanji: Ice-make and Fire-make Magic Book, Magic blue Sapphire Ring and a Magic Ruby Ring

Nami: Extra Money (Jewels), Water Dragon slaying Magic Book, Water Magic Book, Dragon Amulet ,a bag, papers and pencil and 2 pens.

Chopper: Medicine book and doctor tools

Robin: an egg (color black the eggshell looks like scales), Dragon Staff, Dragon's bow and arrow , 3 Amulets : Dragon, and Demon, Fire Demon Slayer Magic Book, a book about everything on Earthland and all the dimensions and two bags : 1 for her black egg and two it's a purple backpack for her things because she has too many things to carry.

Franky: Dragon Amulet, an egg (same as happy) , and Diamond Dragon slaying magic book

Brook: Magic Violin that can transform to any to anything and music magic book

**The Author would like to thank:**

**Izla-nii for the helpful review and Daxel123 for thinking that Keira made a good job ^^**

**Author's Reply:**

**Keira would try to make it longer, 5 years before Lucy joined and yes he still had the ability.**

* * *

+Nami's POV (point of view)+

"Welcome to Magnolia." I said quietly.

"Oi , Robin you didn't tell me your things." Luffy said.

But Robin didn't pay attention.

"Robin, is something bothering you?" I asked her, but then again there was no reply and I snapped my fingers. " Sorry Ms. Navigator , it's nothing important." Robin answered.

"Eh? But your thinking deeply, just tell me Robin-nee~." I said cutely.

"Ms. Navigator I'm neither your older sister nor your relative." Robin said smiling.

"You didn't answer my question, what's bothering you?" I asked Robin again, "The mystery person didn't tell the real reason on why we are here , it only answered Luffy's question." Robin said not looking at me.

"Oi woman for once , stop thinking too much." Zoro said uncaringly.

"Zoro! Baka! Do you know how important is thinking!?" I said smacking Zoro very hard making a huge bump on his head.

"Eh, Robin still didn't answer my question! Never mind now let's head in this town!" Luffy said pouting then cheering, we nodded our head.

"Nami-san let's sell this diamond tree." Franky said. "Ok Franky-kun , oh there's the bank!" I said pointing to the nearest bank.

We then entered the bank.

" Excuse me kind sir but where's the bank owner here?" I said to a random bank employee.

"In his office , left then go straight." He said. "Arigato. (_thank you)_" I thanked.

We walked until we reached the Bank Owner's Office, I knocked 3 times, "Come in."The bank owner said.

I opened the door until we revealed ourselves.

" Sorry dears but only 3 can come in." The bank owner said.

"Franky and Robin will come with me." I said and they nodded.

"What's your purpose here?" The bank owner said. (The bank manager hair is same with Kaby , same height as Levy , wears glasses, closed eyes, and wears a formal clothing.)

"We need to sell this, we don't have any money." I said.

" You shouldn't go here, you should go to the black market, but because the black market Is far far away from this bank I'll buy it, how much do you need?" The bank owner asked.

"Any amount but not too low." I said.

"How about 590,000,000 Jewels, Is that ok? But this isn't fake right?" Tha bank owner asked.

"That will do jii-san(old man) and it isn't fake." I said

he then grabbed a flashlight.

"Hmmm... It's not fake ok, I'll buy it. Here's the cash." He said pointing at the five briefcase .

"Thanks jii-san." I said

Robin and Franky grabbed the 4 brief cases (2 brief cases each) and I grabbed the other one.

"This will be enough for us to buy a house , right?" I asked them and Robin nodded.

"Nami how much did you sold that tree?" Luffy asked me.

"590,000,000 Jewels." I said

"Nani!? (what!?)" they said surprised at how big it is.

"Robin, let's go for shopping!" I said cheerfully to Robin.

"Ms. Naviga-" Robin said cutted off. "Nami. Call me Nami." I said.

"Nami-san, we should go buy important things first before buying unimportant ones, yes I know clothes are iportant and also shoes and bags but we should buy necessary thing and know about this place called "Earthland" first before shopping, understand?" Robin said smiling.

"I understand Robin-san." I said looking down in dissapointment.

"Nami-san you look like a real child." Robin giggled and I pouted.

"We should stick together first then buy maps, Kenshi-san(sorry don't know what it means but Robin calls Zoro like that.) try not to get lost." Robin said. "I'll find a library to study this place, but dont worry about me I'll try to find you all but before I could do that let's buy a house." Robin said.

We asked the townspeople on where we could get a house and they said that we'll just head north of the Magic Store. First and Second house offers are not what we like but third offer is okay with us all.

"Younglings , how about we go check the third house but it's in the forest, is it okay with you?" The house seller said. (the house seller is an old woman, wearing a kimono, tied her hair in a bun and wearing slippers.)

"Can we go check the house in the forest?" Chopper asked flying onto my head. I gave no mind to it because he's my exceed and he's also cute like stuffed tanuki. (raccoon dog)

"Let's head this way then younglings." the old woman said.

The old woman then leads the Strawhats in the forest, after 2 and a half hour of walking they reached the house that the old woman stops at a big mansion that has gates and large walls to protect it.

"Wow." we all said.

"How much will it cost?" I asked.

"The house looks like a palace , and just for free" The old woman said.

it's true the house looks like a palace but for free? That I can not understand.

"huh? Why? Why is it free?" I asked the old woman.

"no one is willing to buy this house and also it left memories here but it's not haunted though." The old woman said smiling.

"Are you sure it's free?" I asked the old woman.

"Take it or Leave it?" The old woman said to me scaredly.

"W-w-w-we'll t-take i-i-it." I said stuttering in fear of the old woman.

"Ok then." the old woman said and gives the key to Robin, and walks away.

"Oi! Old woman we're gonna walk you out of the forest!" Luffy said grinning.

'I never thought that Luffy would be this kind specially to elders' I thought.

"Arigato (Thank you) young man." The woman thanked.

"Matte!(Wait!), before that we should put our thing in our new mansion." Usopp said and we nodded our head in agreement.

We entered the Mansion's gate, 'Wow the garden is large, beautiful, it had different kinds of beautiful flowers and it also smelled nice.' I thought, we then enteres the inside of the mansion. 'It's more beautiful than the outside' I thought again.

"The rooms' keys are in their respectful doorknobs , this mansion contains 100 guest rooms , 10 master's bed rooms, 7 kitchens, 118 (pronounced as 100 and 18) bathrooms each master and guest rooms had their own bathrooms and the 8 are on the other part of the mansion, 4 training rooms, 1 training ground, 6 dining rooms, 3 libraries, 2 swimming pools: 1 for the adults and 1 for the kids, 5 jacuzzi, 2 large money vaults, 15 closet rooms, 18 extra rooms you can do anything you want in that room, 6 storage rooms, 3 stables, 2 sports area room and also 2 large living rooms ." The old woman said and hands us a map of the mansion. "Just in case you get lost in this mansion." the old woman said.

"Let's pick our room already so we can put our things." Luffy said impatiently.

We went to the 3rd floor of the house, we picked our own rooms and Robin got lucky because she got the largest room among us. But it's ok with us except for Usopp, Zoro and luffy of course, we got the same size of rooms but it's larger than we thought. We put our things in our rooms , I put the 1,900,000 Jewels in the vault the old lady was talking about and we walked out of the mansion. After walking for 2 and a half hour again we left the old lady in her house. We first bought maps to memorize the town and also split our group into 3 groups. 1st group: Robin, me and Chopper. 2nd group: Luffy, Zoro and Usopp. 3rd Group: Franky, Sanji and Brook. Then after we grouped , I gave the other 2 groups 1 million Jewels each.

"Matte(wait) before we go on our own shopping, I made a list of what your gonna buy." I said to them handing them a long piece of paper. "And we're gonna meet in that building." I said pointing to the building that has the sign _**"Fairy Tail"** _

~**Flash Back**~

As I, Robin and Chopper entered my room I put my things on my bed and Robin put Chopper's things on my bed also and left my room. "This room needs more decorations." I said as I looked around the white lifeless room. "I'll just fix it later." I said to myself again. I pulled 3 pieces of paper out of my bag, then I wrote the things we should buy, after 2 papers are done I wrote on the last paper but a sudden knock came to my door.

"Nami-swan, go out of your room now, we are gonna leave, remember?" Sanji said.

"Matte (Wait), I know." I said. then a knock again.

"Oi , Nami, get out now before the sun will be gone!" Usopp said lying.

But I didn't respond then I finished the things that they should.

"Nami! Nami! Nami! Get Out Now!" Usopp shouted.

A vein popped on my head. I opened the door and my eyes are shadowy, "It isn't sunset yet, and..." I stopped at the sentence. "Are. You. Kicking. Me. Out!?" I said to Usopp and he runs then I followed. After 5 minutes I caught Usopp and keep smacking him until his face is swollen.

"Never do that again." I said still angry.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Usopp said scared of Nami.

~**End of Flashback **~

+Normal P.O.V.+

1st Group:

"Nami-san, what are we gonna buy?" Robin asked Nami.

"First we are gonna buy our soap, shampoo, perfume, tooth brush, tooth paste, face towel and towel then we're gonna go shopping~" Nami said excited.

Robin giggled. "Nami, can I also buy?" Chopper asked.

"Of course your my own personal stuffed Tanuki~~" Nami said.

"I'm not a Tanuki I'm a reindee- I mean exceed!" Chopper said.

"Correction, Mr. Doctor, you still have antlers see, your a ReinExceed , and Nami-san don't we need to decorate our room?." Robin said smiling.

"Of course." Nami said.

Chopper reached for his antlers and touched it. "Oh." Chopper said.

They bought the things Nami said then they went to the female stores and bought decorations for their rooms.

2nd Group:

"Luffy, did you eat the beans?" Usopp asked Luffy.

"Hai(yes), it tastes delicious but first bean makes me already fool so I can't eat the second one anymore." Luffy said and Usopp sighed in relief.

'My face still hurts even though , it is healed now.' Usopp thought, then reached the paper that Nami gave the group.

"Ok, We're gonna buy Bed Covers :Color pink and Bunny-designed for Nami and color purple and Flower-designed for Robin then the boys whatever they want, Blankets: Pink fuzzy blanket for Nami and Dark Violet for Robin, then the boys whatever they want, air freshener :must smell either orange and flowers, cleaning materials, decorations for your rooms and buy extra clothes. Zoro don't get lost." Usopp said looking at the paper then at Zoro who is now... gone.

"Nani!?(What!?) We didn't even walked, I just read and he got lost!?" Usopp said as his eyes were wide and popping.

"Usopp, let's buy the things Nami asked , then find Zoro." Luffy said.

"Oh right, I don't want to taste Nami's wrath again." Usopp said as he trembles at the remembrance of Nami smacking his head.

Then Luffy and Usopp bought on what Nami asked to buy them and they went to the male store.

3rd Group:

"What did Nami-san ask us to buy?" Brook asked Sanji.

"2 Watering cans, a pack orange seeds, cooking materials, cooking ingredients, kitchen utensils, fruits, baking ingredients, 10 20 liters of water in a water container, 2 sacks of rice and flour, lotion and decorations for our rooms, then anything we'd like to buy." Sanji said.

"To be sure let's buy it by the first one until the last." Franky said and Sanji nodded.

They bought the thing that Nami asked them and also the same they went to Male stores.

2nd Group:

Usopp and Luffy bought the things they needed and went to find Zoro, luckily they found Zoro in front of the building that Nami said that would be their meeting place.

"Oi, Zoro!" Usopp said.

"Usopp? Usopp! Why did you get lost?" Zoro asked.

"Your the one who got lost, Baka! (Idiot!)" Usopp said.

the 2nd group waited the 1st and 3rd group to arrive, after 25 minutes of waiting, the other groups arrived with some of the things Nami said. The most many to carry is the 3rd group, then they walked through the forest to go to their mansion. They cam to their mansion at sunset and headed inside their mansion.

"Let's start putting the things in their right places." Nami ordered.

They started putting the stuff in the right places , after doing that Sanji cooked a simple dish for the evening. then they started eating except for Luffy who is still fool because of the violet bean that he ate, but of course he still drinks. The Mugiwara crew , then proceeded to their own room doing their night routine and decorating their own rooms, it was too early for them to sleep but they were super tired, so they decided to sleep early except for Robin who is in the library reading a book called _**"The History of Fiore"**_, Robin read it until it was finished, after the history she read the book about the guilds, after that she read the important books about Earthland. Then Robin decided not to sleep until midnight, instead study the basics of her **"Magic" **in the training grounds that the old lady mentioned. Robin learned how to create a fire already but it's black, then she tried if she can hold things using her black fire, she used a coin for her to carry, first try is a failure same with the second, third and fourth try, but the fifth try she accomplished carrying the coin, then she decided to sleep.

_**Next Morning~**___

Sanji woke up first, he did his morning routine (wash face, brush teeth and change clothes... Sanji wore a blue formal coat with a matching black tie , dark blue pants and black leather shoes.) then he proceeded to the kitchen, then he decided to cook a simple dish again (egg, bacon ,hot dog and rice). Sanji ate his breakfast after cooking and then washed his place and glass. Then the mugiwara woke up one by one, the boys go downstairs to eat their breakfast but the girls and Chopper washed their faces first , actually Nami just told Chopper to wash his face or he's not gonna eat breakfast... and surprisingly Zoro didn't got lost. After eating their breakfast they did their mourning routine (Girls w/ Chopper: Take a bath, Brush Teeth, change clothes, and comb hair for the girls and brush fur for Chopper. Boys: Wash, brush teeth, comb hair (only Sanji), and wear clothes.) They wore a: Luffy is wearing a jacket that has a feathery hood with a red t-shirt inside, brown pants with matching black leather belt and a black leather closed shoes/ Zoro is wearing a normal silver armor/ Usopp is wearing a normal yellow t-shirt with a dragon design and brown pants /Sanji wears a blue formal trouser with a matching black tie , dark blue pants and black leather shoes/ Nami wears a Pink dress that has a ribbon around the waist , she has a hairclip for her bangs , and a pink flat sandals/ Chopper wears an unbuttoned pink sweater and the hat that his wearing on timeskip and still has his antlers / Robin wears a checkered cowgirl shirt showing her abdomen , brown shorts , brown cowboy hat and black cowboy boots with 3 inches heels/ Franky wears an unbuttoned trouser and only his black underwear Brook wears his original clothing. (they wear the clothes that they bought from the clothing store except for Zoro he got that from one of his armors and also except for Brook.), they went out on their room and went to the living room.

"Nami-san, should we join a guild?" Robin asked Nami.

"Guild?" Nami asked.

"We could do jobs in a guild , I know we can't always say to Mr. Shipwright to grow diamond trees to sell them because we do know that Mr. Captain is always on for an adventure." Robin said.

"I agree, It's boring heeereee..." Luffy said.

"I have read books that are important about everything here on Earthland even the dimensions of the other worlds." Robin said, earning interest in what she said.

"Robin-chan, please tell us about the dimensions." Nami said seriously.

"The mystery person's said was false that there is no possible way for us to get back, I think he or she didn't tell us because he/she doesn't want us to be burned to hell, the possible way is to worship Jashin (Satan)." Robin said frowning. "My title is 'Demon's Child' yet, I never worshiped Jashin and I'd rather get stuck in this world than worship him." Robin continued.

"So there's really no other way , then." Nami sighed.

"We're Pirates but we worship Kami (God)." Luffy said grinning widely.

"Let's stop the talk about that dimension, let's roam around the city and ask any information about a guild." Nami said.

"I already have a list of guilds, what are we gonna join Dark Guild or a Legal Guild?" Robin asked.

"Legal Guild." They said in unison.

"Fairy Tail, Saber Tooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, or Blue Pegasus?" Robin asked. "And Fairy Tail is our meeting place yesterday." Robin continued.

"Fairy Tail" Luffy said.

"Saber Tooth." Zoro said.

"Fairy Tail." Usopp said.

"Fairy Tail." Sanji said.

"Blue Pegasus." Brook said.

"Lamia Scale." Franky said

"Blue Pegasus." Nami said.

"Blue Pegasus." Chopper said.

"Robin-san what guild are you?" Brook asked.

"I'll go with Fairy Tail , because it is known because it is the number one guild here in Fiore." Robin said.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Sorry I don't know any about fashion and I'm also bad at describing stuff :/ and this is my first story please forgive me (TT^TT) also sorry because it's too short :'(


End file.
